This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus to be used in conjunction with a resilient exercise ball.
Exercise devices of many Kinds have been developed over the years to help people tone, strengthen and stretch various parts of the body.
To this end, exercise equipment has been designed that helps a person get into positions that facilitate the flexing of particular body parts. More recently the use of resilient balls have been marketed to exercise enthusiasts where the user is advised to incorporate the ball into various stretching and strengthening exercise routines. These balls tend to be about twenty four inches in diameter and are inflated and made of a resilient vinyl material. To use the ball, the user places a part of his or her body over the ball and performs a stretching or contracting activity.
Although the existing exercise balls have proven to be beneficial to those who wish to stretch and tone various body parts, there are certain deficiencies that can occur when using an exercise ball without additional support. First, when a person does an exercise that requires that he or she roll their back or front on the ball in a forward and backward manner, there is a tendency to roll off the ball if the user is not careful.
Additionally, there are some exercises that can not be properly practiced on a ball without the aid of a foot or hand retaining bar to help the user hold their hands or feet in an ideal position while exercising with the ball. Without an additional apparatus that can be used in conjunction with the exercise ball, many beneficial exercises can not be performed.
The primary object of the invention is To provide an exercise apparatus that can be used in conjunction with a resilient ball to allow the user to do a plurality of stretch and compression exercises.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus that has an adjustable frame that allows the user to perform a variety of exercises.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus that folds down flat for easy storage and shipping.
A further object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus that guides a resilient ball in a linear direction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
An exercise apparatus comprising: a base plate, a pair of opposed flanges extending perpendicularly from the end and side of said base plate, each said flange having a an aperture that receives a pin that acts as a shaft, an inverted U shaped frame, the ends of said U shaped frame being connected to said shaft pins so that said U shaped frame can rotate about said shaft pins, a plurality of radially spaced apertures in each said flange, a single aperture in each said inverted U shaped frame that aligns with said radially spaced apertures, a pair of connecting pins to retain said inverted U shaped frame to said flanges in a fixed position with respect to said base plate, a foot retaining assembly slidibly mounted in a horizontal manner with respect to the base of said inverted U shaped frame, said foot retaining assembly comprised of a plurality of foot retaining bars attached at each end to a side plate, said side plate having a frame retaining connector, said retaining connector having an aperture that can align with one of a plurality of spaced apertures located in each leg of said inverted U shaped frame, a pair of retaining pins that can fix said foot retaining assembly higher or lower along said inverted U shaped frame, and said foot retaining bars being adjustable to allow for different sized feet.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.